


butterflies & cherries

by cuddlebughyerim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Yvesoul - Freeform, but they're kids, heewon, hyunrry, jinsoul is jealous most of the time, maybe chuulip in the future, some side characters here and there, sooyoung is just a loving wife, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebughyerim/pseuds/cuddlebughyerim
Summary: Just Sooyoung and Jinsol and their little family.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	butterflies & cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry for ghosting for a few months. Here's a late Valentine's day gift from me! :).

  
  


Sooyoung smiled to herself, placing her ears against Jinsol's growing tummy. She hummed softly, eyes turning into crescents as her smile grows wider and wider each second. Finally, after countless failed trials and visits to the doctor, the procedure succeeded a few months ago. There’s finally a baby growing inside of her wife. 

“You’re not going to hear her that way.” Jinsol said, running her fingers through Sooyoung’s hair gently. 

Sooyoung pouted, scratching her head in confusion. “But you told me the doctor already detected a heartbeat a few days ago.” 

“Well, that’s different. We have something at the hospital for that.” Jinsol chuckled. 

“Then you could have brought it home, Nurse Jung, so your wife could hear the baby.” Sooyoung groaned in frustration, her eyebrows furrowing. “I wish I was there. God, I’m missing so many appointments.” 

“You still have to grade your students’ paperwork.” Jinsol said, a bit teasing and cheeky. “A bunch of students whose head over heels for you. How many flowers did you receive today?” 

Sooyoung snorted, shaking her head. “Are you lonely all by yourself here? You seem more nosy than the usual.” 

“Nah. Not really.” Jinsol shrugged, leaning against the headboard. “I’m enjoying the house all to myself. It’s relaxing not being around a busy hospital for once.” 

“Seems like it.” Sooyoung side-eyed a bunch of completed Lego sets on the corner of their bedroom that were lined neatly in a shelf.

Once, she asked Jinsol why on earth would she put it in there and her reasoning was fairly simple; so her collection wouldn’t be the first one to get stolen if a robber ever broke inside their house. _But then again, who would steal a bunch of bricks anyway?_

“Also, I’m not being nosy. It’s true that you have a hundred of students who admire you a little too much.” She sighed, a frown painting her lips. “Even your co-workers. What’s her name again? That one who gave you a basket of snacks for Valentine’s day?” 

Sooyoung stifled a laugh. She must be referring to Kang Seulgi, a colleague of hers in the same department. “Are you going crazy? She didn’t give it, she shared it with me. She even told me to leave some for you.” 

“Why would she do that then?” 

Sooyoung finally let out a giggle, remembering the scenario. Bae Joohyun, a professor from a different department, gave it to Seulgi as a Valentine’s day gift. Seulgi, as oblivious as she could be, shared it with the whole faculty—while Miss Bae was still very much present in front of her. She even looked like she wanted to punch Seulgi square on the face to knock some sense into her.

“She’s too nice for her own good, that’s why.” Sooyoung snickered.

“Then what about,” 

“Shush.” 

Jinsol pouted, her eyebrows arching. 

“Don’t mind them.” Sooyoung said softly, rubbing her stomach. “I’ll always choose to be here than anywhere else.”

Her wife continued to pout but this time tears were brimming on the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall anytime. Jinsol opened her mouth to retort but before she could, tears were already streaming down her cheeks. 

Sooyoung had to chuckle, sitting up before cupping her cheeks. “You’ve really gone crazy—you and your hormones.” 

“It’s because you’re saying things out of nowhere,” She hiccupped, sniffling. Sooyoung let her cry, a fond smile plastered on her lips as she wiped the tears away with her thumb. “And our heart couldn’t handle it.” 

Sooyoung grinned, her heart fluttering at the choice of words. A reminder that in a few months, she’s going to carry a tiny, tiny baby in her arms and the best part is that it’s theirs. “Alright, I won’t make you and Chaewon cry anymore. No promises though.” 

“Chaewon?” 

Sooyoung hummed, taking Jinsol’s hand from her sides and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. “That’s her name.” 

“Chaewon.” Jinsol repeated, mumbling through her sobs.

“A pretty name, right? It sounds like a fitting name for a princess.” 

Jinsol nodded, more tears coming out and streaming down her face. 

“Do you like it?” Sooyoung asked, her voice as gentle as the circling motion that she’s tracing against Jinsol’s cheeks. “I got it from the book I was reading the other day. We can change it if you want.” 

Jinsol shook her head, a smile finally forming as she leaned into the touch. 

“I think it’s perfect.” 

  
  
  
  


Sooyoung was crying. Scratch that, Sooyoung was ugly sobbing, her heart constricting inside her chest as if she’s being suffocated—in a good way. 

Also, scratch that, her chest was tight in the best way possible. Sooyoung couldn’t comprehend what she was feeling at the moment. Even Jinsol was looking at her as if she’s preventing a laugh to bubble out. 

Sooyoung sat in a chair beside Jinsol’s bed, their bundle of joy in her arms, sleeping peacefully. She sniffled, tracing Chaewon’s tiny features with her fingers, memorizing it and engraving the moment. After a minute, she looked at Jinsol with a pair of puppy eyes, a frown on her lips.

“What’s the matter?” Jinsol asked, her voice low and rasped. She seemed tired, her eyes almost fluttering shut as if she’s trying her best just to keep it open to witness whatever’s happening in front of her. 

“I’m late.” Sooyoung sighed heavily, gaze slowly drifting to Chaewon again. “I didn’t get to hold your hand while you were in labor.” 

“Don’t sweat it. Haseul held my hand the whole time, I almost broke her wrist in the process.” Jinsol said, trying to be humorous to lift Sooyoung’s mood back up. “If I ever did break her wrist, Vivi unnie will never let me see the light of day.”

Sooyoung’s frown remained, her eyebrows knitting together.

“Chaewon was too eager to come out,” Jinsol continued, reaching out a hand to brush the strands of hair that was messily framing Sooyoung’s face. “She didn’t know her other mommy still had a class to teach.” 

She cupped Sooyoung’s cheeks, giving it a gentle pat. The other was still unresponsive, her eyes downcast and lips pouted. 

“You don’t have to feel bad, you big baby.” She assured, chuckling. “It’s fine.” 

“Even so.” Sooyoung mumbled, holding their daughter’s clenched fist between her fingers. “I can’t believe I missed the first few seconds of her life.” 

Jinsol hummed in understanding.

“But you’re here now. You chose to be here than anywhere else.” She said, a smile creeping up her lips. “You’re just in time, Professor Ha.” 

“You could have gotten Vivi unnie to film the whole thing.” Sooyoung huffed. “I know she’d be willing to.” 

Jinsol sneered, pinching Sooyoung’s cheeks roughly. “You and your ideas, Ha Sooyoung. I won’t let anyone film me in that state, for your information.” 

Sooyoung giggled. Jinsol was just relieved that her wife wasn’t sulky as if she was a kicked puppy anymore. “Why not? We could make Chaewon watch it when she grows up.” 

“Do you really think she wants to see herself spewing out of me, all bloody and wet?” 

“Who knows?” Sooyoung tickled Chaewon’s chin with a finger. She smiled when the baby’s face scrunched up ever so slightly in her peaceful sleep. “This one might grow up to be a little Jinsol. You love seeing that kind of stuff.” 

“Yeah,” Jinsol admitted, shrugging. “But personally, I wouldn’t want to see myself coming out of my mother’s torn vagina.” 

Sooyoung gasped, her shoulders rising. “Language, Jung Jinsol!” 

Jinsol shushed her immediately, an index finger pressing against her lips. “The baby is sleeping. Geez, you need to be more careful, you might drop her.” 

Sooyoung grinned sheepishly. 

“Sorry, little baby.” Sooyoung whispered quietly, placing a quick kiss on their daughter’s forehead. “I’ll be a cool mom from now on. The coolest mom that mankind has ever witnessed.”

“Uh huh.” Jinsol hummed, smiling to herself.

“I’ll give her everything she wants—anything.”

“What if she wants a polar bear for a pet, hm?” 

“Of course, I’ll go get it for her.” Sooyoung replied with all of her chest. “She’s my little princess, after all.” 

  
  
  
  


Jinsol rubbed her squinted eyes, pacing down the dark hallway with heavy footsteps. She just wanted to sleep but apparently Sooyoung was nowhere to be found. She assumed that the woman was at her studies again, wasting the night away by reading something that would send her into an existential crisis. Jinsol would often drag her into bed, reminding her of the time that she spent inside her library-esque space once her body flopped against their mattress.

Jinsol knocked, getting impatient each time her fist would hit the wooden door. She huffed in annoyance before she opened it herself. She furrowed her eyebrow when she was met with nothing but silence. 

_Sooyoung wasn’t where she was supposed to be._

Jinsol went out of the office, scratching her head in confusion. Until, she saw a faint light seeping through Chaewon’s room due to the door being slightly open.

Jinsol walked towards their daughter’s bedroom, slipping inside the room as quietly as possible. She spotted Sooyoung, hunched in a small chair beside Chaewon’s crib, a book in hand. She watched as Sooyoung tried her best to read the text, squinting her eyes and using what little light Chaewon’s night lamp was providing.

“You’re going to ruin your eyesight.” Jinsol said softly, careful not to startle the latter. Sooyoung looked up, scrunching her nose at the intrusion. “Why are you here? Chaewon isn’t going anywhere.” 

Sooyoung chuckled, closing her book and placing it on the bedside table. She took her wife’s hands, pulling her closer and not letting go. “I know. I just want to be here.” 

Jinsol kissed the top of her head, leaning her weight against Sooyoung. “It’s late.” She mumbled, intertwining their fingers together. She could see the tiredness weighing Sooyoung’s eyes and her strained smile that painted her lips. 

“It’s not that late.” 

“It’s 2 AM, Sooyoung.” She sighed. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“I read Chaewon a book.” Sooyoung said, ignoring her wife’s attempt to drag her into bed. “It was about taxes.” 

Jinsol hummed, a bit confused. “That’s too advanced for her, don’t you think so? She’s a 10-month-old baby, in case you forgot.” 

“That’s the point.” Sooyoung chuckled, grinning to herself. “A story would only keep her up but economics would bore her to sleep.” 

“You and your mind, Ha Sooyoung.” Jinsol mumbled, placing her chin on the crown of Sooyoung’s head. 

“Well, it did work. She’s knocked out cold on the third page.” Sooyoung shrugged. “She’s even sleeping peacefully. You have to thank me for my efforts, at least.” 

“Thank you.” Jinsol said without any hints of sarcasm, tracing circles against the skin of Sooyoung’s hand with her thumb. “For tucking her into bed and reading her a book about taxes. You saved me a lot of work.” 

Sooyoung snickered. “You’re welcome, baby.”

Jinsol chuckled lightly. Sooyoung rarely calls her by any endearments. It was just _too sappy_ if they were to use it every single time, as Sooyoung explained. Although, Sooyoung seemed to use it a lot lately—not that she’s complaining. “What’s up with you today?” 

“Nothing.” Sooyoung replied. “I just noticed you’re awfully tired when I came home so I decided to play nice tonight.” 

Jinsol smiled against Sooyoung’s hair, truly touched by her wife’s efforts. “But you look awfully tired too. Don’t even deny it.” 

“That’s true.” Sooyoung admitted. “But seeing my lovely, lovely wife and my daughter waiting for me gave me a huge boost.” She said cheekily. 

“Uh huh.” Jinsol hummed, closing her eyes. “You even cooked dinner for us. I thought someone possessed you on the way home.”

“It seems like you don’t believe in your wife’s kindness, Nurse Jung.” Sooyoung sighed dramatically. “It’s just that you’re too hard working. Even on your day offs, you’re taking care of Chaewon and doing the work around the house.”

“It’s nothing.” Jinsol hushed. “I have long, long day offs, mind you. Just enough for me to rest and get my energy back.” 

“And work countless 12-hour shifts again?” Sooyoung raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“I’m just that great.” Jinsol said in amusement, poking her tongue on the side of her lips. “It seems like you don’t believe in your wife’s determination.” She mocked, good-natured. 

Sooyoung snorted, giving Jinsol’s hand a firm squeeze. Jinsol only elicited a soft laugh, resting her chin on top of Sooyoung’s head as they relished in the comfortable silence. They watched as Chaewon’s chest moved up and down, tiny little snores spilling out of her lips as she carried on with her peaceful slumber. 

“How about having another one?” Sooyoung said out of nowhere, looking up to meet Jinsol’s eyes.

“Another one?” Jinsol’s face scrunched up.

“Yeah,” Sooyoung hummed. “I want a little Sooyoung too.” 

Jinsol shook her head in mirth. “It’s not like Chaewon is a carbon copy of me. Sometimes she’s just like you.”

Sooyoung just shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s not even sometimes. It’s most of the time.” She corrected herself. 

“How so?”

Jinsol tilted her head, her gears turning. “You’re both insatiable. You’re always wanting this and that.” 

Sooyoung chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Jinsol’s knuckles. “Am I? I don’t think so.” 

_“You’re asking for another child right now.”_ Jinsol countered.

“Just tell me if you don’t want another one.” The other pouted, pressing her cheeks against their connected hands. 

Jinsol sighed. “I do want one.” 

Sooyoung gave her the puppy eyes, her eyebrows arching. It almost mimicked Jinsol perfectly. Except, whenever Jinsol does it, it’s convincing. (In reality, Sooyoung is just a weak-hearted woman who is easily bought by Jinsol’s pleading.) 

“Just not right now.” Jinsol said. 

“Why not?” 

“Just because.” 

“Ah.” Sooyoung huffed, pausing for a bit. “How about now?” 

“No.” 

Sooyoung sighed in annoyance, leaning against the chair. “Now?” 

Jinsol shook her head. She watched as Sooyoung got even more distressed, a groan slipping out of her lips. 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Maybe.” Jinsol shrugged, just giving Sooyoung a little bit of satisfaction for her own entertainment. “Or maybe not. Who knows?” 

“Tough crowd.” Sooyoung let go of her hand. She then folded her arms across her chest, her cheeks puffing. “At least give it some thought.” 

“I am.” Jinsol admitted, lips pressing against the temples of her sulking wife. “But a baby isn’t just something we should decide in matters of minutes.” 

“We’re having another baby.” Sooyoung said monotonously. “See, it’s easy to decide in matters of minutes. That only took me a few seconds.” 

Jinsol giggled. “You’re so stubborn. I hope Chaewon doesn’t get that from you.” She jested, causing her wife’s frown to deepen. 

“Let’s have another one.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Jinsol assured, finally giving up with a light sigh. “Now, stop being such a baby.” 

“That’s not a definitive yes.” Sooyoung whined. Jinsol just gave her a knowing look, instantly making her close her mouth. “Okay, fine, but only because I’m too tired to argue.” 

Jinsol nodded, leaning down and capturing the other’s lips for a quick kiss. She then patted Sooyoung’s chin, a soft smile painting her features. “Let’s go to bed, hm?” 

  
  
  
  


“Can we have one now?” Sooyoung asked for the nth time, cheeks squished against the table as she watched Chaewon play with her little spoon. 

Jinsol sighed. 

It’s been almost three months since Sooyoung had started pestering her about having another baby. _It was getting annoying._ It was a good thing that Sooyoung was adorable so it was a bit bearable for the past few weeks. But now, it was getting on her nerves because Sooyoung wouldn’t drop it like she assumed she would.

“A baby is a huge responsibility, Sooyoung.” Jinsol said, pouring the freshly brewed coffee into her favorite mug. “It took almost a year for us to decide if we wanted a child.” 

“Still,” Sooyoung huffed, reaching out to cup Chaewon’s cheeks. Chaewon stopped waving her spoon and looked directly at her mom, her nose scrunching in confusion. “I think it would be better if she had someone to play with.” 

“We could always ask Jungie to bring Heejin the next time she visits.” Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows, placing her cup of coffee next to Sooyoung’s already lukewarm tea. “We could even invite Haseul and Vivi unnie, ask them to bring Hyunjin along. See, it would be a fun playdate.” 

Sooyoung groaned, blowing the strands of loose hair that framed her features messily. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Jinsol hummed, coaxing her to continue as she took a sip from her drink.

“I want her to grow up with someone to share the experience with.” Sooyoung said, giving Chaewon’s nose a light tap with her finger. “Wouldn’t that be nice, princess?” 

Chaewon blinked a few times before nodding, her hand starting to play with the spoon again. 

“Even she agrees.” Sooyoung straightened up, propping her arm on the table before pressing her cheeks against the back of her hand. “It’s two against one.” 

Jinsol sighed for the umpteenth time that morning, deciding to just ignore Sooyoung and focus on the bittersweet taste of her coffee. 

The next time Sooyoung brought it up was when she was cooking lunch. Sooyoung had hugged her from behind, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist and chin propped on her shoulders. 

“Ha Sooyoung, do you want me to burn this house?” Jinsol asked in annoyance when Sooyoung started to trail soft kisses against her neck. She leaned into the touch subconsciously, making Sooyoung smile as she placed one last kiss on her shoulders. 

“Let’s adopt.” Sooyoung suggested. “How about that?” 

Jinsol only continued to stir whatever she was cooking in the pan, making Sooyoung’s features scrunch because of her wife’s disinterest. “Baby, give it some thought.” 

“I always am.” Jinsol replied, voice laced with defeat. “Just give me a few months.” 

“A few months?” Sooyoung gasped, a pout forming on her lips. “That’s too long.” 

“Give me a few months.” Jinsol repeated, much more softer this time. She arched her eyebrows, eyes pleading and apologetic at the same time. “Please?” 

Sooyoung’s shoulders slumped down, suddenly feeling a sense of guilt. “I’m sorry.” 

Jinsol only bumped heads with Sooyoung, not really knowing what to respond to her apology. She didn’t want to disappoint Sooyoung any further by saying the wrong words.

Sooyoung kissed her on the cheeks, a hand rubbing her sides gently. “I’m sorry for pressuring you. Take all the time you need, even if it takes years.” 

“It’s going to burn if you don’t let go of me.” Jinsol mumbled, trying to shrug Sooyoung off of her lightly. 

“I’ll eat it. Don’t worry.” Sooyoung said, her voice muffled as she nuzzled her face against the crook of her wife’s neck. “Just let me hug you for a few more seconds.” 

Jinsol let out the air she was holding, pressing her body against Sooyoung as she let go of the tension that she had. She could feel her heart melting as Sooyoung continued to embrace her, whispering apologies after apologies as she does. 

  
  
  
  


Time flies—maybe a little bit too much for their liking. Chaewon was growing up too fast, turning four a few months ago. She was a bit shy and reserved, not really that keen on affection. She would often hide behind Jinsol and Sooyoung’s back whenever Heejin and Hyunjin would come over to play. Sooyoung believed that they could probably work on that; given that Heejin and Hyunjin were already an inseparable duo—a rambunctious one, honestly speaking. Perhaps, Chaewon was just having a hard time keeping up with the two’s overflowing energy.

Oh, also, Chaewon has a sister now. After a long, long time of waiting, Jinsol finally came around the idea. It might help Chaewon get over her shyness and indifference after all. Plus, it didn’t hurt to have an addition to their family and to give a child the love and care that they deserve. 

“Yerimmie.” Sooyoung hummed happily as she entered the living room, throwing her bag on the couch after a day's worth of workload. She collected Yerim in her arms then held her in the air with both hands, taking her high up. “Ah, you’re so cute. I missed you.” 

She looked up with a huge grin on her face, watching as Yerim bubbled up with a giggle. She suddenly felt someone tugging at her slacks, her gaze drifting down to see Chaewon, her cheeks puffed. “Oh, hello, princess. You’re here to welcome me too.” 

Chaewon only huffed, hugging her legs tightly. 

Sooyoung chuckled, patting her head gently. “Did you have fun with Hyunjin today?” 

“No.” She mumbled. “She’s very mean.” 

“Is she?” Sooyoung secured Yerim on one of her arms, leaning down to carry Chaewon in the other. She held her breath, feeling Chaewon’s weight straining against her muscles.

_When did Chaewon get so big?_

“Why?” She asked but Chaewon only looked at Yerim before she wrapped her arms around Sooyoung’s neck, hiding her face.

“Oh, Miss Ha.” A voice called out, a little surprised. “I was just about to call you.” 

Son Chaeyoung, their daughters’ babysitter, was holding her phone against her ear. “Nurse Jung called a few minutes ago. She asked me to tell you that she was going to be late.” 

“I see.” Sooyoung nodded in understanding, side-eyeing her two girls. “Well, that’s fine. I’ll just give her a call.”

Chaeyoung nodded.

“How about staying for dinner?” 

Chaeyoung shook her head, rubbing her nape. “Uh, I kinda have somewhere else to be, Miss Ha.” She grinned sheepishly. 

“Ah,” Sooyoung chuckled in amusement. “A date? It must be that tall girl from next door. What was her name again? Tzuyu?” 

“It’s not a date.” She continued rubbing the back of her neck as she spoke very quietly, her cheeks tinted pink. “We’re just hanging out.”

After a few more minutes of teasing, she sent off a very shy Chaeyoung all the way to the front door. Of course, Chaewon was clinging unto her legs, almost immobilizing her. 

“Chaewon,” Sooyoung picked her up after she had said her goodbyes and closed the door. “What’s up with you today? Do you miss your mama? She’ll be home soon.” 

Chaewon shook her head. 

“Ah.” Sooyoung took her to the living room again. She saw Yerim on the carpeted floor, playing with her blocks and what seems to be more of a ragdoll of a cat than a stuff toy. Hyunjin must have left it. “Is it because of Hyunjin?” 

Chaewon only pressed her cheeks against Sooyoung’s shoulders, a pout on her lips. Sooyoung assumed that her assumptions are right based on her daughter’s reaction. 

“You must like playing with Heekie more, hm?” Sooyoung rubbed her back in a soothing motion. “Don’t worry, we’ll invite Heejin next time.” 

“I don’t like her.” Chaewon said, her eyebrows furrowed. “She uses up all of my crayons.” 

“Then who do you like playing with?” Sooyoung couldn’t help but giggle at her daughter’s stubbornness. “Yerimmie?” 

“I don’t like her either.” She mumbled, looking away. 

Sooyoung’s eyes widened ever so slightly, taken aback. She cradled the back of Chaewon’s head, examining her expression. Chaewon’s eyebrows were knitted together, her lips pursed into a thin line as she glared at the wall behind them.

“Why?” 

Chaewon suddenly looped her arms around Sooyoung, burying her face against her neck and letting out a soft whine. 

“Baby?” Sooyoung cooed, hearing Chaewon’s quiet sobs. “Oh no, what’s wrong, darling?” 

“Mama,” Yerim spoke up, tugging at her shirt. She looked at the both of them with a pair of worried doe eyes. “Is unnie crying?” 

Sooyoung hummed, nodding. Yerim blinked a few times before she went to get the worn out stuffed cat on the floor. She stretched her arms and offered the toy, the sweetest smile on her face. “Unnie.” 

“For unnie?” Sooyoung asked softly. 

Yerim nodded. 

“Thank you, baby.” She said, giving Yerim a quick pat on the head. She squatted down, sitting on the floor so that they would be on eye to eye. “Can you give it to unnie?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“Chaewonnie.” Sooyoung called out a few times before Chaewon finally looked up, her cheeks flushed and stained with tears. “Ah, look at you. You look like your mama.” She teased, placing a kiss on top of her head. 

“Unnie!” Yerim engulfed the older in a tight hug, the stuffed kitty cat sandwiched between them. “No crying, please!” 

Chaewon let out a whine, squirming as she tried to pry herself away.

“Chaewon, be nice to your sister, please.” Sooyoung reminded in a whisper, her voice gentle. “Can you do that for me?” 

Chaewon sniffled, nodding reluctantly as she let Yerim cling unto her.

“That’s my girl.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“Does mommy not love me anymore?” Chaewon asked, watching as Jinsol whisked the eggs in their cookie batter as careful as she could. Jinsol paused, her hand halting midway as she took in the sudden question. After composing herself, she collected Chaewon and put her in the counter, her tiny legs dangling in the air.

“Why, baby? Your mommy and I love you very much.” She said, eyes filled with worry. She stopped Chaewon from fiddling with her fingers by holding her hand and rubbing the skin in a soothing motion with her thumb. “More than anything.” 

“Mommy is very mean.” She furrowed her eyebrows, looking down. 

Jinsol hummed, nodding along. 

“What did mommy do?” 

“She gives Yerim more hugs and kisses.” She mumbled, bubbling with tears. “And she wouldn’t carry me anymore.” 

Jinsol sighed softly, a small smile painting her lips. Chaewon was very much overreacting because she just saw Sooyoung carrying her dangerously way up in the air before she went off to work.

“Are you jealous, baby?” She asked, tilting her head to take a peek at Chaewon’s features. “Can you look at me, please?” 

“I don’t like Yerim.” Chaewon said once their eyes met, her eyes streaming with hot tears. Jinsol could hear the hesitation in her lithe voice, her tiny fist clenched on her lap. That’s enough for Jinsol to know that she doesn’t really mean what she just had uttered. 

“It’s okay to feel that way, darling.” Jinsol wiped her tears with her thumb. “It’s okay to not like the changes that’s happening around you.” 

Chaewon only continued to sob. 

“But please know that your mommy’s love for you will never change.” Jinsol shook her head slightly, tucking Chaewon’s loose hair behind her ears. “Even if you have thousands and thousands of new siblings, you’ll always be her princess.” She laughed lightly at her own exaggeration, making Chaewon’s frown deepened. 

“But why won’t she carry me anymore?” 

“Because you’re a big girl now.” She gave Chaewon’s nose a gentle tap with her finger. “You’ve gotten so big.” 

“Then I don’t wanna grow up!” Chaewon exclaimed, kicking her legs in the air. “Can I grow smaller, mama?” 

“Well, you have to grow stronger and taller so you can protect Yerim.” She reasoned. “You’re her big sister after all.” 

Chaewon frowned. “But she has Hyunjin. Hyunjin even gave Yerim her kitty cat to protect her from the monsters.” 

“Ah, but Hyunjin has a little sister too.” Jinsol answered, wiping her daughter’s tears away with her sleeves. “It’s hard to protect a lot of people at once.” 

“But you always protect the three of us, mama. Hyunjin could do it too because she’s strong and tall, just like you and mommy!” 

“That’s because I love the three of you a lot.” Jinsol replied, pinching Chaewon’s cheeks. “But you’re right, maybe Hyunjin could do it too. She’s sweet and kind so anything is possible if she puts her heart into it.” 

“What about Heekie? Does she have a sister too?” 

Jinsol hummed in amusement, imagining how Jungeun’s face would contort in disgust whenever they would talk about her engaging in the love department. “I don’t think she’ll have one very soon.” 

“That’s okay.” Chaewon shrugged. “Heekie could protect me.” 

“I thought you didn’t like Heekie because she hogs all of your crayons.” Jinsol jested. 

“She’s pretty so it’s okay.” Chaewon said so, so casually. _Oh, the innocence of a child,_ Jinsol thought. “She’s my prince, that’s why she has to protect me.” 

“I see.” Jinsol giggled. “A prince charming and her lovely princess.” 

“Uh huh. Can Heekie come over tomorrow?” 

“Of course.” Jinsol beamed, brushing away the loose strands of hair that messily framed Chaewon’s face. “I’ll ask her mommy later.” 

“I wish Heekie had two mommies too, just like me and Hyunjin.” Chaewon scrunched her nose. “So she wouldn’t be sad anymore.” 

“Really?” Jinsol’s eyebrows arched in worry. “Did she say that?” 

Chaewon nodded. 

“Oh no, baby.” Jinsol sighed under her breath, contemplating if she should tell Jungeun about it. “Well, how about baking cookies for Heejin to cheer her up?” 

“I’ll make her a bunny one.” Chaewon’s eyes lit up in excitement, raising two of her fingers to mimic a bunny. She started babbling about making Yerim one too, much to Jinsol’s surprise. Perhaps, everything would work out after all. Chaewon was a sweet girl underneath all of her sass and stubbornness. 

“How about Hyunjin?” 

“Hyunjin eats anything.” Chaewon murmured. “She’s a cat.” 

“A cat.” Jinsol repeated, amused. “Heejin is a prince and Hyunjin is a cat.” 

“That’s right, mama.” 

“You and your mind, baby.” Jinsol chuckled, giving her head a gentle pat. “You’re just like your mommy.” 

  
  
  
  


“Yerim and I are going to go to the cereal aisle.” Jinsol said, looking at Yerim who was sitting on the shopping cart before her gaze drifted to a huffing Sooyoung who was carrying a very smiley Chaewon. Sooyoung had Chaewon on her arms a whole lot lately, due to the fact that Jinsol told her about Chaewon’s meltdown the other week and Sooyoung being Sooyoung, absolutely felt bad because of it.

“Okay.” 

“You look like you’re going to pass out carrying Chaewon like that.” Jinsol teased in a hushed whisper. “You can put her down, you know.” 

“Shush.” Sooyoung glared at her, looking down to see if Chaewon heard anything. Chaewon only stared back with a wide grin on her lips, her eyes turning into crescents. “It’s fine.” 

“Well, just stay here. We’ll be quick.” Jinsol replied, pushing the cart before Sooyoung could protest. After walking for a few, colorful boxes and various breakfast items started welcoming their sight. Yerim gasped, her eyes twinkling as she clapped her hands in excitement. 

“You’re so cute.” Jinsol giggled, pushing their cart further down the aisle. “What do you want, baby? The usual?” 

Yerim nodded, a wide grin painted on her lips. “The little stars, mama.” 

“Yep. We’ll get you and your sister’s favorite, baby.” She flashed a smile back. But of course before that, Jinsol would have to get her favorite box of cereals first. Sooyoung would often tease her for not eating real adult food in the morning. She likes to believe that Sooyoung simply doesn’t get it. What’s so wrong about eating some chocolate coated cereals? 

She scouted the shelves, eyes squinted as she tried to find whatever she was looking for. _Ah, bingo._ There it was. It was the last one too. She quickly reached out for the box of cereal with a pleased smile on her face, but before she could do so, another hand had already grabbed it.

“What the heck?” She hissed before she faced whoever the culprit was. Only to see a woman with a bored looking toddler on her cart, her triangular lips formed into a frown. Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows, eyeing her beloved cereal. “I saw it first.” 

“Excuse me?” The woman raised an eyebrow, her voice high pitched. She seemed harmless, if Jinsol was honest, the woman looked as if she just got out of college. 

“I saw it first.” Jinsol huffed, repeating herself. 

“I grabbed it first.” The woman said, shrugging before attempting to put the box on her cart reluctantly. Jinsol immediately stopped her, her voice booming across the aisle. 

“Mama?” Yerim scrunched her nose. 

“It’s okay, baby.” She assured before glaring at the woman in front of her again. The woman nervously chuckled, scratching her cheeks. “Look, I saw it first so technically it’s mine.” 

“Look, ma’am. I’m sort of in a rush right now.” The woman sighed, finally dropping the item in her cart. “I don’t really want to argue with you.” 

Jinsol gasped dramatically, her eyes going wide at the action. “Hey, that’s mine!” 

The latter pursed her lips when the toddler covered her ears, her features contorting in distress. “It’s okay, Hyejoo.” She said, a huff on the end. She faced Jinsol, her sweet features plastered with obvious annoyance. “Ma’am, it’s just cereals.” 

Jinsol grumbled, side-eyeing. “But they’re my favorite.” She mumbled to herself. 

“Jinsol, what’s taking so long?” Sooyoung abruptly joined them, accompanied by a sound of plastic wheels rolling. “I got this for Chaewon, I hope you don’t mind.” She patted the roof of the car-like mini cart that she was pushing around with a goofy grin on her face. 

Jinsol’s face softened, seeing Chaewon sitting prettily inside and playing with the steering wheel. Sooyoung blinked, seeing the woman who was just awkwardly standing in front of them. 

“Oh,” Sooyoung sighed, shaking her head. “Let me guess, it’s because of those cereals again.” 

_Yep, it wasn’t the first time that Jinsol made a ruckus because of cereals._

Jinsol narrowed her eyes, glaring at her wife. 

“I’m sorry.” Sooyoung faced the woman before she bowed her head as an apology. “It’s my wife’s favorite. That’s why she’s making a big deal out of it.” 

Jinsol flushed, embarrassed. She whined, hitting Sooyoung’s arms which made the latter wince between her teeth, her sheepish grin never faltering. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sooyoung continued, placing her hand on the small of Jinsol’s back. “It’s fine.” She sternly said, directing her gaze to Jinsol. “Right, baby?” 

Jinsol frowned, arms now crossed against her chest. “Right.” 

“Are you sure?” The woman asked timidly. “It’s the only thing my daughter eats in the morning, so you saved me a lot of trouble.” She scratched her cheeks, her lips tugged up in a bright smile. 

“Daughter?” Sooyoung seemed confused, looking at the child on the cart. “You look 21, ma’am.” She snickered, perhaps a little flirty even for Jinsol’s liking. 

Jinsol tried not to roll her eyes when the woman giggled shyly. “Can we go now?” 

“Of course. I would want you to stay away from trouble too, my love.” Sooyoung humored, scratching Jinsol’s chin teasingly. 

Jinsol only frowned, swatting her hands away. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Sooyoung trailed off, waiting for a response. 

“Jiwoo.” The woman answered. “My name is Kim Jiwoo.” 

“Ah,” Sooyoung nodded in understanding. “It was nice meeting you, Miss Jiwoo. You have a very cute daughter.” 

“Thank you.” Jiwoo, as she introduced herself, beamed. “Your daughters are adorable too.” 

“Yep. They take it from their mama—their cuteness.” Sooyoung chuckled, wrapping her arms around an upset Jinsol’s waist. 

  
  
  
  


_“Are you still upset over those damn cereals?”_ Sooyoung asked, a little annoyed because Jinsol had been ignoring her for hours now. After they had checked out all of their items, her wife had been giving her the cold shoulder. Even the car ride was mostly silent, the little sounds Chaewon and Yerim were making on the backseat was the only thing that made the ride home lively and enjoyable. They even tucked their kids for an afternoon nap yet they didn’t say a word to each other. Now, Jinsol was watching an episode of the series they were watching alone on their sofa. 

“Hey.” She cooed as she snuggled against Jinsol, causing her figure to cover half of the screen—much to Jinsol’s annoyance. “Why are you watching without me?” 

“What do you want, Ha Sooyoung?” Jinsol huffed, trying to push her away. Sooyoung remained still, only wrapping her arms around Jinsol and pulling her into a tight hug. 

“What’s your problem, Jung Jinsol?” She countered—softly. “Why are you so, so upset?” 

Jinsol groaned, her face squished against Sooyoung’s shoulder. “Move.” 

“Nope.” Sooyoung squeezed her stature tighter against her hold, her arms now secured on her waist. “Tell me what’s gotten you all pouty.” 

“Go bother other people.” Jinsol grumbled, pushing Sooyoung’s chest as she tried her best to pry herself away. “You’re so annoying.” 

“What? Why would I bother other people when I have you all to myself?” Sooyoung tilted her head to the side, taking a good look at her wife. “You’re being weird.” 

“You’re being weird.” Jinsol narrowed her eyes, emphasizing her words. “Can’t you see I’m watching?” 

“You’re supposed to watch it with me.” 

“I want to watch it alone.” 

“Why? Don’t you love me anymore?” Sooyoung pouted, burying her face against the crook of Jinsol’s neck. “I can’t believe this. You’re watching it without me! I’m hurt, Nurse Jung. I might die of a broken heart.” 

“God.” 

At this point, Jinsol just wanted to believe that Chaewon was a carbon copy of Sooyoung instead of hers.

Honestly, Jinsol was more annoyed at the fact that Sooyoung was too charming for her own good, getting women giggly and flustered rather than not getting her favorite breakfast item. It annoyed her further that Sooyoung doesn’t seem to have any common sense to see the problem. 

“Hey.” Sooyoung was still pouting when she looked up, her fingers tracing circles against Jinsol’s waist almost subconsciously. “I’m sorry, okay? You were scaring the crap out of that woman so I decided to step in.” 

Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes twitching in annoyance. “What? Is she some sort of a damsel in distress?” 

“No?” Sooyoung scrunched her nose in confusion. “But if she is, I’m going to agree that you’re an evil and greedy dragon.” She jested, hoping to make Jinsol laugh but she remained stoic. 

“You’re so funny.” Jinsol commented sarcastically. 

“Oh come on, that was kinda funny.” Sooyoung retorted, only for Jinsol to quirked an eyebrow. “Okay, that’s not so funny, after all.” 

Jinsol sighed heavily, deciding to just give up and let herself melt against Sooyoung’s hold because she knew the latter wouldn’t let go of her anytime soon.

“Can you at least tell why you’re acting like this?” 

“I’m not even doing anything.” 

“That’s the point.” Sooyoung huffed. “You’re supposed to baby me. You’re not following the schedule and now the babies are going to wake up anytime soon then they’re going to steal you away again.” 

Jinsol fought back a smile. Why was Sooyoung so adorable? _It’s unfair._ Sooyoung continued to ramble about rereading boring books to pass the time with Jinsol nodding along in habit. 

“Look, I’m sorry.” Sooyoung murmured, trying to nuzzle her face against Jinsol’s neck. “I’m going to buy you hundreds of those cereals so you would forgive me.” 

Jinsol only harrumphed, shrugging off Sooyoung. Sooyoung frowned, pushing back her annoyance. 

“Baby,” 

“Go baby someone else.” Jinsol said, slipping away from Sooyoung’s hold. “God. You’re so annoying, Ha Sooyoung.” 

_Ha Sooyoung and her pretty face were annoying._

“What did I do?” Sooyoung asked, holding Jinsol by her wrist to keep her from standing up. Jinsol shook away from her grasp, standing up and leaving a very whiny Sooyoung in their living room all alone. 

After a few hours of Jinsol locking herself inside their bedroom, Sooyoung knocked on the door reluctantly. A few tries later, the door finally opened, welcomed by a frowning Jinsol; her eyebrows knitted together and eyes glaring daggers. 

“Hello.” Sooyoung greeted. “I made dinner.”

Jinsol gave a short nod, ready to close the door again.

“And gave the kiddos a nice, warm bath.” Sooyoung continued, grabbing the doorknob and holding it firm. “They told me they miss you.” 

“It’s only been a few hours.” Jinsol wrinkled an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, but that’s like, you know, days in their time standard.” 

_Fair enough._

“I also cleaned the house.” 

“And?” 

Sooyoung paused for a bit, thinking. 

“I fixed the lights in the hallway.” Sooyoung pointed at the ceiling. “See. Much brighter, right?” 

“You’re lying.” Jinsol sneered, immediately noticing the bluff. 

“Well,” Sooyoung chuckled sheepishly, side-eyeing. “Fine, I didn’t do it but I was actually planning to do so. I even got the tools out but Yerim wanted to make bracelets and like you’ve always said, the kids are the main priority.” 

“You really are a compulsive liar, Ha Sooyoung.” 

“I’m not lying!” Sooyoung whined, showing her wrist—a flimsy yet colorful bracelet dangling. “See. Yerim made it. Go ask her.” 

“Right.”

“You know for a fact that our babies aren’t liars.” Sooyoung said.

“Yeah, they didn’t get it from you.” Jinsol smirked when her wife glared at her. “Thank god.” 

“You’re being annoying on purpose.” Sooyoung huffed as she pushed the door open, almost making Jinsol lose her balance in the process. “Come on, let’s go eat.” She engulfed Jinsol in a hug, holding the back of her head and gently caressing it. 

Jinsol let out a displeased sound but nevertheless melted unto Sooyoung’s arms. “I’ll fix it tomorrow, hm?” Sooyoung assured, kissing her temples before flashing her infamous smile. “I promise.” 

Jinsol could feel her heart flutter inside her ribcage. Even after all these years, Sooyoung still manages to fill her heart with butterflies. “Fine.” She mumbled, burying her face on Sooyoung’s shoulders. “Only because you’re being too sweet.”

“I’m always sweet.” Sooyoung shrugged, giggling. “I’m the sweetest person you’ll ever meet.” 

And Sooyoung was right because when she opened their cupboards the morning after, it was filled with boxes of her favorite cereals. It was even lined up neatly, a contrast to the way she would usually just shove it inside. She looked at Sooyoung who was reading a book on their dinner table, enjoying her cup of tea as their two daughters munched on their breakfast happily. 

She smiled to herself, shaking her head as she watched Sooyoung pry her gaze away from her beloved book every now and then to nod at whatever their daughters were babbling on about. 

“Hey, Sooyoung.” She called out after almost a minute of fawning over the family that they built. 

“Hm?”

“I love you.” 

“You’re being weird.” Sooyoung raised an eyebrow, looking at her with a confused expression. “What did you do now, woman?” 

“Oh my god. Can you just say it back?” 

Sooyoung snorted. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at the bird app; @97ZSOUL or follow my writing account that I almost forgot I had, @yourstrulywon. Much appreciated. 
> 
> CC: @hyesoultease
> 
> Also, happy birthday to my lovely friend! Here's your gift. :')


End file.
